Viva Las Vegas
by cherrycokerocks
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas or does it? Idea for the story based on the Friends Vegas episodes. Lita x Christian, Trish x Edge. The first 7 chapters will be reposts, anything after that will be new. Reposts now complete. Chapter 8 is new.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic: Viva Las Vegas**

**Author: And**

**Pairing: Lita/Christian, Trish/Edge**

**Rating: PG-13 for now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Vince and the WWE.**

**Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, doesn't it?**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Notes: I started this in about August 2005 before Jay left WWE so he's obviously still there. AU all the way. ****I got the idea from watching the Vegas episodes of Friends. This is a repost for the first 7 chapters. Anything else after that will be new.**

The first thing Lita realised when she opened her eyes was that she had the hangover from hell. The second was that she wasn't in her own hotel room and the third was she wasn't alone. She tried to lift her head to get a look at her companion but it hurt too much. Just how much had she had to drink last night? She tried to remember the events of the night before but drew a blank. That couldn't be a good sign.

She decided to try and sit up again. She pushed the palm of her hands against the bed and slowly got up to a sitting position. That was when she realised she was naked. This was worse than she thought. "Oh god," she whispered.

She turned her head to finally see who was in the bed with her. She slammed her eyes shut, this couldn't be happening to her. Of all the people for her to wake up with, it had to be him. She closed her eyes and opened them again quickly. She had hoped he would have vanished but he had not and from the look of him he was fast asleep. How could he sleep at a time like this?

She prodded him, "Wake up."

A grunt was the only reply she got.

"Wake up," she repeated, more loudly this time.

"Huh?"

He struggled to sit up and had this been a normal situation, Lita would have found his attempts amusing. However, this wasn't a normal situation, this was a disaster.

He raked a hand through his hair and blinked at her, "Lita?"

The diva rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you doing in my hotel room?" he asked.

"I really don't think this is your hotel room," Lita replied.

He looked around for a moment, "I think you're right. So, where are we?"

The redhead shrugged, "How the hell should I know?" She pulled the covers up a little higher. Red satin sheets, very romantic just not in this case.

"No need to bite my head off."

"I did not," she automatically replied.

"Okay, okay." He held his hands up in surrender.

That was when she saw it. A wedding ring. He was married? When the hell did he get married? Her jaw dropped.

"What?"

"When did you get married?" she whispered.

He looked at her like she was insane, "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not married."

"That ring on your finger says otherwise," Lita retorted.

He looked at his hands which were still up in the air, "Fuck."

Lita wasn't exactly sure what made her look down at her own left hand at that precise moment but she really wished she hadn't, for on her hand was a matching gold band, "Shit."

"What?"

She held her hand up for him to see.

"You've got to be kidding me," he replied, outraged.

"I wish I were," Lita said. "Do you remember anything about what happened last night?"

He closed his eyes and appeared to be thinking, "Last thing I remember is getting here and heading to the hotel bar. I think I remember seeing you down there but I can't be sure. Things are a little fuzzy."

"I don't even remember that much," Lita replied. Just how much had she had to drink last night? Enough to think marrying Jason Reso was a good idea, obviously.

"God, this is a nightmare," Jay stated.

Lita sighed, debating where to ask the question that just popped into her head. "Are you naked under there?"

He looked horrified at her, "Why did you asked that?"

"Because I'm naked and if you're naked I think we have another problem here."

"Then we have another problem because I'm naked," he confirmed.

"Oh shit."

"Exactly."

Lita glanced down onto the floor, in search of her panties. They weren't there. What was there was a trash can. After seeing the contents of which she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The only good thing was they had taken precautions. "There's a used condom in the trash can."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say? We got married last night and had sex for Christ's sake. I personally think that warrants a bit more than an oh," her voice rose in increments until it bounced off the walls loudly.

"What do you want me to say? I've just made the biggest fuck up of my life? I think we both know that's true," Jay said bitterly.

Lita bit down on her bottom lip. She hadn't expected him to go that far. True, they didn't get along at all. Usually it only took them to be in the same room for longer than five minutes and they were bickering but for him to say marrying her was the biggest fuck up for his life was a little harsh even for him. She glared at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"Don't what me, Reso," Lita snapped back.

He suddenly pulled back the covers and got out of bed, mumbling something about he was going to be sick.

Lita ignored the fact he was now walking around naked and took the opportunity to slide back down into the bed and pull the covers over her head. Just what had she gotten herself into? One thing was for sure, she was never drinking again.

When she peeked out from under the sheets, she could hear him throwing up in the bathroom, "Lovely," she said to herself. She was still feeling queasy and the sound of Jay being sick really wasn't helping at all.

She decided to get out of bed and check on him but first she needed to find some clothes. She slid out of bed and glanced around the room. Clothes were scattered all over the floor. Black pants, a black jacket and a man's white dress shirt were joined by a white dress Lita didn't even remember owning. She walked over to the shirt and picked it up. That would have to do for the moment, there was no way she was putting that dress on again. She shuddered at the thought. It was then she noticed her suitcase in the corner of the room. How the hell had that gotten in here? How it had gotten there wasn't really important right now, at least she could get a decent change of clothes. She opened the case to find it wasn't hers after all. It was Jay's. Deciding that his clothes where better than nothing, she pulled out some of his boxers and put them on. She put on the dress shirt and headed towards the bathroom.

Jay was still retching over the toilet when she got in there. She sat down on the edge of the bath tub and waited from him to finish. His lower body was now wrapped in a towel, for which Lita was very thankful.

A good five minutes later, Jay raised his head fully. He really did look like hell.

"You okay?" Lita asked.

"Do I look …" he trailed off. "Not really."

That had to be a first. He'd backed off from a sarcastic retort. He must be feeling bad.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked after a beat.

"Yeah, I found it on the floor. Didn't think you'd mind," she replied.

"Whatever," he said, getting up from the floor. He moved over to the sink and started to splash cold water on his face.

Lita got up and handed him a towel when he'd finished.

"Thanks," he said.

Lita started to smile at him when a fresh wave of nausea hit her. She turned around and darted towards the toilet. She only just made it.

When she looked up after a couple of minutes, Jay was nowhere to be seen. She took a couple of deep breaths, praying that she'd been sick for the last time. She got up slowly and made her way back to the sink. She splashed some water on her face as she tried in vain to make herself feel more human.

"You decent?" she called out.

"Yeah," he mumbled back.

She walked back into the bedroom only to find him sprawled on top of the bed, dressed in jeans and his favourite brown tight fitting tee shirt. She plopped down on the bed next to him, "What are we going to do?"

"Damned if I know," he replied. "What I do know is I feel like shit, I'm never drinking again."

"Me either," Lita confirmed. "Bad things happen when I drink."

"Ain't that the truth," Jay said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I was just agreeing with you. Why you do always have to be so defensive?"

"I'm not being defensive."

"Could have fooled me," Jay whispered.

"Whatever." He really did bring out the five year old in her.

"What should we …" A knock at the door interrupted what he was going to say.

"You better answer it, I'm not dressed properly and god only knows who it is," Lita said.

Jay got up from the bed without replying and cautiously opened the door.

Lita walked closer to the door so she could see what was going on. There was a bellhop at the door with what appeared to be her suitcase.

"I have Mrs Reso luggage as you requested last night," the bellhop informed Jay.

Lita pulled a face, Mrs Reso? No way in hell was she going to be called Mrs Reso.

"Thanks," Jay replied. He pulled the suitcase inside and shut the door without tipping the bellhop.

Lita rolled her eyes, "I think he was expecting a tip."

"I'll give him a tip. He really needs to find another job because with a face like that, wearing a hat just doesn't suit him."

Lita bit her lip and tried her best not to laugh, "That's not funny."

He smirked at her, "Then why are you laughing?"

"I'm not." She cleared her throat and made her way over to her suitcase. "Thank god. I'm going to take a shower and get changed."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Jerk," Lita muttered as she pulled her suitcase into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thirty minutes later, she returned now dressed in a white tank top and some blue jeans. "Where do you want …" she stopped mid sentence when she saw Jay lying face down on the bed. He appeared to be fast asleep again. "Oh, just great."

The room phone rang suddenly, making Lita jump slightly. Jay however, slept on oblivious. She answered the phone being informed that there was a special post wedding night brunch ready for them downstairs in the main restaurant. Apparently they had organised it last night. Another thing Lita couldn't remember. She hung up the phone and we over to the bed.

"Jay?" She shook him gently. No response. This guy slept like the dead. No wonder Adam, Matt and the others had managed to draw all over his face with a sharpie marker a few years ago without him waking up. She resisted the urge to slap him and shook him again.

"Five more minutes, mom," came the sleepy reply. He adjusted himself on the bed.

Lita giggled despite herself. She wasn't going to let him forget that in a hurry.

The sound of her giggling must have woken him up properly. He scrambled to sit up, "Lita?"

"Yeah, your mom couldn't make it," she replied sarcastically.

"What?"

"Never mind, reception just called. There's a brunch downstairs waiting for the not so happy couple. Do you want to get something to eat?" she asked.

"Actually I do, it might help settle my stomach."

"Let's go then and Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"No funny business."

Jay groaned but didn't reply further.

Not another word was spoken between them until they had reached the hotel's reception desk. Lita walked over to the desk with Jay trailing behind her.

"Hi, we're …"

"The Resos," the receptionist finished for her.

"Well, I was going to say we're here for the brunch but I guess technically we are the Resos." Lita cringed at the thought.

"I've been expecting you. Congratulations by the way, you make a lovely couple."

"Erm, thanks," Jay replied. He smiled at the receptionist who returned the smile.

This didn't go un-noticed by Lita, They'd been married less than twenty four hours and he was already flirting with someone else. Lita did a double take in her mind, why the hell did she care?

"There is a table waiting for you in the restaurant, enjoy your brunch."

"Thank you," Lita replied as she turned away from the desk. "Come on you." She took Jay by the arm loosely and guided him towards the restaurant.

Once inside, they found their table. Jay had surprised Lita by pulling out her chair for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jay replied. He walked around the table and sat down opposite her.

"You know what's funny? We must have been so wasted last night to even think about getting married and yet we bought clothes, rings and booked a brunch," Lita said.

"Yeah, doesn't make much sense," Jay commented.

"Oh come on now, us getting married doesn't make much sense. We practically despise each other."

Jay laughed once and the smirked at her. Lita hated that smirk. It made her want to slap it right off his cocky face.

"And you not what else I despise? That cocky smirk of yours."

Jay smirked again.

"Asshole," Lita muttered.

The waitress appeared suddenly and informed them their brunch would be ready in a couple of minutes.

"Do you hear that, baby? You'll have to make sure you eat lots, you used up plenty of energy last night."

Lita scowled at him. As soon as they waitress had left, she gave him a swift kick under the table.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"Like you didn't know," Lita replied. "Can we just have something to eat and then we need to decide what we're going to do about last night's events."

They didn't speak again until they had both finished eating. Lita was about to get up when she saw someone she recognised heading towards them. "Oh god, Steph is coming our way."

"What?" Jay asked. He started to turn his head so he could see but Lita stopped him.

"No, don't look. She's nearly here."

"Hey guys," Steph said as she reached the table. "I wasn't expecting to see anyone here yet."

"Yeah, I got here last night," Lita replied. "Jay was the only other person here so we decided to grab some lunch together."

"Right, this actually works out pretty good. Can I join you? I need to talk to the two of you about something and now's a good time as any."

"Sure, pull up a chair," Jay replied.

Stephanie brought a chair over from a nearby table and sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Lita asked.

"Well, it's about a new storyline for the two of you."

"As in us together?" Jay shot a look at Lita.

"Yeah, it was going really well between you in the bet storyline. Jay's going to pretend to get friendly with Mickie, teasing a face turn. You'll try and warn her about him but she doesn't listen. In the match, Jay will be in Mickie's corner and then just when everyone thinks Mickie's going to win the title, she tries to hit Lita with the belt. Jay's going to turn on her and give her the un-prettier, allowing Lita to retain," Steph finished quickly.

"I thought Mickie was going to get the title?" Lita asked, clearly confused.

"She was but then we decided this was a better idea. It's not a problem is it?" Steph looked at them both expectantly.

"No," they replied in unison.

"Great, that's settled then. I'll see you both at the arena tomorrow and we'll go over the details." Stephanie got up and put the chair back at the other table. "Bye, have fun."

"You too," Lita said enthusiastically.

"Shit."

"Fuck."

"Could this day get any worse?" Lita asked. "No, wait. Don't answer that."

Jay just shrugged.

They managed to get back to their honeymoon suite without seeing anybody else they knew. Something they were both thankful for. Jay had opened the door and they were about to step inside when the receptionist from earlier appeared.

"Oh good I caught you before you went inside. I have a special surprise for you; your wedding video is ready. She handed Lita a video in a white case. "Enjoy."

"I can't wait," Lita replied.

"Thanks," Jay said.

"You're welcome and if there is anything else you need, just dial zero." She turned on her heels and left Lita and Jay dumbfounded.

"Just what I needed a video nasty." Lita pulled a disgusted face and went inside their suite.

"I'm sure you won't look that bad," Jay quipped.

Resisting the urge to smack him upside the head with the video, Lita ignored his comment and turned on the television. She inserted the video into the VCR player.

By this time, Jay had sat down on the bed. Lita sat next to him, leaving a safe distance in between the two.

The video started. It must be love by Madness started playing. Lita burst out laughter, "What a joke."

"Totally," Jay agreed.

They watched on as Lita was lead up the isle of the Viva Las Vegas small wedding chapel by a stranger.

"I wonder who that is?" she asked.

"Who cares," Jay replied.

"I care. When I was a little girl, I used to day dream of getting married. It was supposed to be like something out of a fairytale and instead I get this, this nightmare," Lita said bitterly.

"It's not exactly my idea of how my wedding would go either and you were most definitely not the bride."

Lita rolled her eyes and continued watching the video.

The ceremony was over quickly and before Lita knew what was happening she saw herself being carried back down the isle by Jay. The thing that shocked her most was how happy they both looked. She seemed to have a permanent grin plastered on her face. That was just so wrong.

"You look pretty happy to me," Jay commented.

"I deserve an Oscar then," Lita replied.

"Yeah, right," he muttered.

The video ended with a close up of them kissing. Just watching it was making Lita's stomach churn. The screen went blank.

"Oh thank god. I don't know if I could have taken much more," the redhead announced.

"I hate to break it to ya princess but not everything is about you and what you want."

Lita turned slightly to face him, "Why do you insist on being such a bastard?"

"Why are you such a bitch?" he replied instantly.

"I'm not a bitch, I just don't like you. End of story."

"You weren't saying that last night. Some things are coming back to me. I remember you moaning my name in pleasure."

That was it, Lita couldn't take anymore. Before she could think better of it, she slapped him hard around the face.

Jay looked stunned, his hand automatically rubbing where she'd slapped him.

Lita charged off the bed. She ran over to her suitcase and began to drag it out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked.

"Anywhere, that's away from you," Lita replied.

"That's right run away like always," Jay shouted.

Lita stopped dead in her tracks, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what it sounds like, things don't go your way and you throw some sort of hissy fit," he told her.

"How dare you," Lita said, "you know nothing about me."

"Oh I think I do." Jay replied cockily.

"No, Jason, you really don't." She headed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Lita sighed and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. The day was going from bad to worst. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the previous nights events again. She was still coming up blank. She couldn't even remember seeing Jay in the bar nevermind getting married to him. And why did she have to marry him of all people? They hated each other. That hadn't always been the case. She'd just about been madly in love with him when they worked together last year until she found out he was already involved with someone else. A little fact he'd kept to himself but with his serious injury she didn't even have chance to confront him about it. When he returned to Raw some four months later she'd been cold towards him and he didn't seem to care at all. Their friendship quickly disappeared totally and the constant bickering started.

"I'm going out," Jay shouted through the door.

Lita bolted towards the door and flung it open, "Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't." She placed her hands on her hips and waited for an answer.

"I'm going out, that's all you need to know. I'll be back later."

"Don't bother," Lita muttered.

"Seriously, Lita, what is your problem?"

"I'm not the one with the problem, Jay. You are. I'm not asking for much, I only want to know where you are going."

"I'm just going to Adam's room. He's just checked in. You happy now?" Jay asked.

"As long as I'm married to you, I'll never to happy."

Jay held his hand to his heart, "You wound me Lita." He smirked at her again.

"Just get out," Lita said in disgust.

"Don't worry, I'm going."

"Bastard!" she called out to his retreating back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had taken Jay all of two minutes to reach Adam's hotel room door and another minute until his best friend had actually answered the door. Once safely inside the room, Jay had flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Make yourself at home, dude."

Jay ignored him, instead letting out a deep sigh, "You are not going to believe what I did last night."

"Don't tell me, you got wasted and married a Vegas showgirl who turned out to be more of a stripper?" Adam offered with a smirk.

Jay lifted his head, "It's worse than that, a lot worse … "

Adam shot him a confused look, "What could be worse than that? Unless she was a crack whore?"

"I got wasted and married Lita."

"What?"

"Is there something wrong with your hearing? I said I got wasted and married Lita."

Adam shook his head, "Only you could get drunk and get married to someone who you don't even call by her real name. Great going, Genius."

"Dude, I came here for a little support not for a whole load of grief."

Adam laughed, "Cause you have Amy for that now. That's Lita's real name by the way."

"You're not funny, Copeland."

"Well what would you like me to say? I'd offer to throw you a bachelor party but it's kind of late for that and I doubt the blushing bride would appreciate it."

"Can't you be serious here?"

Adam smirked, and while he wanted to be a good friend and all ... Jay had walked right into that one ... "Well if I could be serious for a moment--"

Jay rolled his eyes, sitting up a bit too fast; his head starting to ache at the movement ...

"Shall I call for your wife? Maybe she can take care of you, nurse you back to health." A beat passed before Adam shook his head, "Or maybe not ... She might just think of a way to make your headache worse and--"

"Anything would be better than dealing with you."

"Okay then, I'll just call Amy and …"

"Don't you dare! She's been busting my chops all freaking morning. It's all nag, nag, bitch, whine, moan with her."

Adam raised an eyebrow, "There was moaning?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, dude," Jay replied, deciding not to provide Adam with the information that in fact there had been moaning or at least he thought there had from what little he could remember of last night. He threw himself gently back onto the bed, "Why do bad things like this always happen to me?"

The taller of two men laughed, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Trish Stratus opened her suitcase, searching for something to wear for tomorrow night's RAW. As she wasn't actually wrestling, she only needed some street clothes. Loud persistent knocking at her door soon had the diva rushing to answer it. "Where's the fire? …. Amy? …. What's wrong?"

The redhead sniffled, "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can," Trish replied as she sidestepped to allow her best friend access into the room. After quickly shutting the door, the blonde followed her friend quickly towards the bed. "Take a seat. Ames, what's happened?"

"Oh Trish, something terrible has happened and I don't know what to do."

Trish sat down next to Lita, "You're starting to scare me now."

Lita didn't reply, instead she wiped a stray tear that was rolling down her cheek with her left hand. It was then that Trish noticed the single gold band on Lita's third finger. "Why are you wearing a wedding ring?"

"Because I got drunk off my ass last night and married the biggest loser I've had the bad fortune to know … also known as Jason Reso."

The Canadian gasped loudly, "Oh my god! You and Jay? I can't believe it."

"You can believe it, there's even a video nasty to prove it. And worse still, when we were having a post wedding brunch earlier today …. Don't ask. We ran into Stephanie and it turns out that Jay and I are being put into a storyline together. Am I such a bad person that things like this have to happen to me?"

Trish put her arm around Lita's shoulder, "Of course you're not a bad person, honey. Alcohol is to blame here, for the wedding at least."

The redhead arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean at least? It's fully to blame Trish. I hate him!"

The blonde Canadian diva held up a hand in defense, "I didn't mean it like that, relax. I just meant I know you wouldn't do something this stupid. Or marry someone that stupid, drunk or sober."

"And did I mention that I have his last name now?" Lita let out a sigh, "Amy Christine Reso. Oh the agony."

"Calm down sweetie, we'll think of something." Trish patted her friend's shoulder. "And in the meanwhile, we can also think of ways to make his life miserable."

Lita let out a snort, "According to Mr. High and Mighty, being married to me will be misery enough. I mean, he didn't actually say that, but from the way he was acting ..."

"Well he's a guy, they're just idiots by default. We both know that."

"Maybe you're right."

Trish smiled, "You know it. Where is your husband now?"

Lita shuddered at the use of the word husband, "He's gone to visit Adam but I have no clue which room that is."

"Looks like we'll just have to find out then." She reached into her pant pocket and pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialled a number. "Hey Ads, it's me. Which room are you in?"

"338 but now's not really a good time, there's kind of a crisis going on here," Adam admitted.

"That wouldn't happen to be a post drunken Vegas wedding crisis would it?"

"How did you guess?"

"I have the not so blushing bride here with me. We're coming up." Trish hung up before Adam could reply.

Lita frowned, "What did he say?"

"Nothing much, just the understatement of the century. Now you, my dear are going to wash your face and redo your makeup before we head up there. Don't want to give that bastard the satisfaction of knowing he made you cry."

Lita smiled weakly, "Thanks Trish, you're the best."

"Damn straight."

Fifteen minutes later Amy and Trish were standing outside room 338. Trish raised her hand to knock, pausing as she saw the worried look on Lita's face. "Ames, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Trish, honest."

Trish smiled, "Just checking." She knocked loudly on the door.

It was soon opened, Adam appearing on the other side, "Hey guys, come on in."

It wasn't long before the two divas were inside. Jay was still stretched out on the bed. Lita made a face as she made eye contract with her husband.

"Shift you ass, Reso. Make room for the ladies."

"And I will … as soon as some arrive."

The two divas exchanged a look, a smirk appearing on each of their faces. They stepped forward pushing him onto the floor in an instant.

"Ow, no fair," Jay complained.

Trish waved it off without a care, "You'll live. And besides, this isn't even your hotel room so you have no right to complain."

Jay smirked, "Well I don't really feel like going back to my hotel room. Just thinking about it makes my stomach queasy."

Lita smiled wryly, "And just the sight of you is enough to make me nauseous."

"The sound of your voice gives me a headache."

"Your whining makes my ears bleed."

"Give it a rest please guys. Both of you are giving me a headache."

The bickering pair turned their attention to the Canadian, "Shut up," they said at the same time.

Trish shrugged, "At least that's something they both agree on."

Adam rolled his eyes, "You expect me to be thankful?"

"Well no …"

He titled his head slightly, "I'm glad about that Trishers."

Trish simply shrugged again, Lita and Jay still arguing about ... Well, they weren't really sure what they were arguing about now.. The blonde diva clearing her throat rather loudly. "You know, we should be heading out sometime soon and grab some dinner."

Adam shook his head when that got nowhere, "This is going well."

"What do you say to us leaving them here and grabbing a bite?"

Adam agreed easily, "Sounds like a plan to me. I doubt they'll even realise we've gone." The two were soon on the way out of the hotel room leaving the married couple to argue amongst themselves.

It was a full five minutes later before Jay realised he'd been left alone with Lita, "Hey, where did they go?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jay and Lita had decided not to look for the missing blond Canadians, the two returning to their honeymoon suite instead. After a couple of phone calls to the receptionist, the redhead was informed that the hotel was now fully booked and they were unable to change back to the original rooms. This of course meant she was stuck with her new husband for the rest of their stay in Las Vegas. Fortunately for her it was only for two days but that was still far too long in Lita's opinion.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you for the duration. The hotel is fully booked," Lita stated as she joined the Canadian on the couch.

Jay made a face, "Just my luck."

Lita scowled, "More like just my luck."

"Do you like confrontation or something?"

"No, what makes you say that?" Lita asked.

"Because you seem to want to start an argument at every opportunity. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not having the best day of my life and I'm really not in the mood for dealing with you and your childish behaviour."

"Childish behaviour? You've got a nerve. I don't have to stay here and take shit from you. In fact, I'm out of here."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Where are you going to? You said yourself, the hotel's fully booked."

Hazel eyes locked with blue, "Oh Jay, I never knew you cared."

He shrugged, "I don't. I just don't want you turning up in the middle of night and disrupting my sleeping time."

"Oh get over yourself. You sleep like the dead. It took me ages to wake you up earlier."

"I've always been a heavy sleeper." He smirked, "I don't recall you complaining last night."

"I was too wasted to care last night and stop smirking at me. It makes me want to throw up."

He smirked again.

Without second thought, she flipped him off; Jay arching an eyebrow at her.

"You claim to hate me and yet you want to--"

"Just shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Jay held up a hand to his ear, "You might want to call the front desk again, Mrs. Reso. There seems to be an echo in here."

A muscle in the diva's face twitched. "If it weren't for the fact that I could possibly get arrested, I would kill you."

Knowing full well it would just piss her off even more ... The blond Canadian smirked one more time. "You wouldn't ... And you couldn't. Face the facts, you'd miss me too much."

Lita rolled her eyes at that, starting to say something when she changed her mind.

"If you're still intent on heading out of here--"

"I'm going to see if I can find a computer with internet access."

"For a web cam?"

"To look up the annulment process."

Jay frowned, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"So we can have another argument? No thank you."

"Whatever. You're probably right. Will you be coming back? I was thinking about ordering some room service a bit later."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but okay. I'll need to let you know what we need to do to get an annulment anyways."

Jay stood up, "Right, I'll see you later then. I'm going to take a quick nap before dinner."

"Okay. I'll be back. I better take a key. Bye." She rose from the couch, grabbing a key card from the table near the door.

Jay didn't reply, heading towards the bedroom instead.

* * * * *

Lita didn't returned until some two hours later, when she opened the door to the suite, she half expected to see her husband lying on the couch. Only he wasn't. The diva frowned, shutting the door behind her. She tossed the key card back onto the table and walked towards the bedroom. Surely he must be in there but once again she drew a blank.

'_Where the hell is he? … Maybe he's gone out?' _She frowned again. She was about to return to the main room when she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Without thinking Lita opened the door coming face to face with a very naked Jay.

"Don't you knock?"

"I … um … I"

He placed his hand on his hips, not bothering to cover himself with his towel, "Are you liking was you see here, Lita? Only to seem to have lost the ability to form whole sentences."

Lita frowned, "In your dreams Mr. Reso."

"No, no … In your dreams Mrs. Reso."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Oh please … get over yourself. I'm going to wait outside until you make yourself decent."

He picked up the towel from the floor and wrapped it around his waist, "I'm decent unless you're going to find looking at my chest distracting?" He raised and lowered his eyebrows in quick succession and smirked at her again.

Unimpressed, Lita folded her arms across her chest, "I think I can manage that."

The Canadian shrugged, "Whatever, so what did you find out?"

Lita sighed, "Absolutely nothing."

"Eh?"

"Are you deaf? I found out nothing, zip, nada."

"But you've been gone for two hours. What the hell have you been doing?" he asked.

"First of all, I don't really care for your tone and secondly, I ran into Mickie and Randy in the lobby. They insisted I had coffee with them so I never made it to the computer," Lita explained.

"But getting coffee doesn't take two hours," Jay argued.

"And if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous," the diva countered.

"Of Orton? Are you kidding me?"

"If I'd known you were going to be like this, I would have stayed out longer. You're starting to give me a headache. Wait, what am I saying? You're always like this … I should have known better than to expect a civilised conversation."

"What is that supposed to mean? I'll have you know I can be very civilised."

"Whatever."

"I'll prove it to you," Jay spoke just as Lita was opening her mouth. "Why don't you just sit down, relax a little bit. I'm going to order our dinner now. And just you wait."

As they walked into the main room, Lita arched an eyebrow, an amused smirk on her face as she did in fact take a seat, the remote in her hand while Jay picked up the phone to call for room service ... A smug look on the Canadian's face as he turned towards her.

"You ordered for me, just going on the assumption that I would actually eat it?"

"Correction, I ordered from the chef's specialties. Only the best that the hotel has to offer."

Lita snorted, "Well still, Reso. You shouldn't assume. It only makes an ass out of you and me. Or at least you, in this case."

"Once again you underestimate me. We used to be friends remember? I know what you like to eat and what you don't."

"People changed."

He smirked at her, "Not you."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Bastard!"

"Who …" Jay stopped himself from completing the word. "Nevermind."

The redhead frowned, "I'm going to get changed before the food arrives."

"Okay."

Lita got up from the couch and went back into the bedroom, sighing as she walked passed the while dress which was still lying on the floor. "That has got to go." She opened her suitcase, quickly pulling out a roll of black garbage sacks that she always carried with her. Without a second thought she stuffed the dress along with her husband's wedding attire into the sack. She turned on her heels and went back into the main room. "I'm going to get rid of this, I'll be back before the room service gets here."

"What's in the sack?"

"My dress … your tux."

"You mean you don't want to keep the dress?"

Lita sent him an incredulous look, "Are you kidding me? Why would I want to keep a dress when I don't even remember the wedding, can't stand the person I got married to and--"

"You know what, forget I even said anything." Jay kept his focus straight ahead, "If the room service gets here before you get back, I'll wait."

"Okay."

Once she was in the hallway, Lita blinked ... Pausing in her tracks for a moment, debating if maybe she should keep the items. Really it wouldn't be for true sentimental value, but, she could've sworn she heard a touch of hurt in Jay's voice ...

"Who am I kidding," The redhead spoke aloud, "Me hurt him? Not in a million years."

Her mind made up, the diva made her way downstairs; heading straight to the reception desk to drop off the bag and to give them instructions for immediate disposal ... Lita heading back upstairs without a second thought. Sure enough, she had gotten back just as the room service cart was leaving ... Jay waiting for her as he had stated ... The pair selecting their food in silence before taking a seat ...

"Well this looks good," Lita commented as she seated herself at the small table in the room. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"I am sitting down," Jay motioned to the couch, "And I'm watching this, so I'm just going to sit over here."

"Suit yourself then."

The meal was eaten in silence, Lita was almost tempted to tell him how good it tasted just to break the silence but decided against it. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Jay stood, "I'm going to bed."

Lita looked up from her plate, "But you haven't even finished your food yet."

"Lost my appetite."

"Oh my god … I think hell just froze over."

He cracked the smallest of smile, "I'm not that bad."

"Oh please, you're worse than Cena when it comes to food. Okay, so maybe you're not that bad."

"Nobody's that bad. But I'm going to go to bed, I'm still feeling a little off. Are you coming?"

"Me coming to bed with you? Are you serious?"

"Well considering there's only one bed and technically, you are my wife."

"Only until we get the annulment."

Jay opened his mouth, words just on the tip of his tongue before he thought against it ... Lita truly surprised to see the very brief hint of hurt in his blue eyes. But, with their conversations going the way they did, she kept her comments to herself.

The pair approaching the bed cautiously, then waiting for the other to make some sort of movement. Eventually, Lita had laid down first, making sure there would be at least one layer of bed sheet between them before Jay got in the bed ... The two newlyweds leaving a large expanse of mattress space between them.

"Goodnight," Jay mumbled.

"Yeah, night."

The next morning, Lita awoke, finding her head resting on Jay's chest but not only that, his arms were wrapped tightly around her as if he was trying to protect her. The redhead frowned, trying to free herself without waking. Unfortunately for her, he did wake up.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I just woke up. Can you let me go now?"

"Eh?"

"Get your hands off me you bastard."

Jay snorted, "I think you'll find you're the one on top, bitch. So you get off me."

"Gladly, if you let ... go ... of ... me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trish Stratus was currently sat in the hotel's restaurant, deciding what she should order for breakfast. Across the table from her was Adam, he too was debating what he was going to have off the menu. Trish glanced up at him, "Do you think we should call Amy and Jay? Make sure they haven't killed each other yet?"

Adam put down his menu, "Might be a good idea." He reached into his pant pocket and pull out his cell phone, dialling Amy's number first.

"Hello, Amy Reso's phone," a male voice replied.

"Jay?"

"Yes, how may I direct your call?"

"Is Amy there?" Adam asked.

"She's kind of indisposed right now, can I take a … ow."

"Ow?"

"Dude, she just pulled hair off my legs," Jay explained.

"What the hell are you doing? Or don't I even want to know?"

There was a short silence before Amy's voice come on the phone, "Hi Adam."

"Ames, what's going on?"

"Only a small argument, no big deal."

Adam nodded, though she couldn't see it. "Small argument, eh? Did he use your razor or something?"

"What?"

"Why would you be pulling his leg hair out?"

Amy smirked at that, "No reason really ... If he hadn't been such a bed hog, this wouldn't have happened."

"Wrong, if you had stayed on your side of the bed? This wouldn't have happened."

"Well if you hadn't put your hands all over me? This wouldn't have happened."

"You were the one that … fuck! That's sexual harassment, right there."

"Amy, what the hell is going on?" The phone was disconnected leaving Adam listening to the dial tone.

"What happened?" Trish asked.

"I think they hung up, something about sexual harassment."

The blonde shook her head, "Will Jay never learn?"

Adam smirked, "Actually he was the one claiming he was being harassed."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, do you think we should check up on them?" Adam's stomach growled, "Maybe after breakfast, I'm starving."

Trish smiled, "Sounds good to me."

Meanwhile back in the honeymoon suite …

Jay rubbed his chest, "I can't believe you just did that."

The redhead smiled at him, "You better believe it."

"You're going to pay for that."

"Am I supposed to be scared of you? Because really there is nothing …" She trailed off as he quickly picked her up. Despite her best efforts to free herself, he was too strong. As they approached the bathroom, Lita made one final attempt to break free. It got her nowhere. "Let me go."

Jay strode forward quickly, "If you insist." He deposited in the shower.

A worried look spread across Lita's features, "Don't even think about it."

He smirked, "It's a little late for that. Maybe if you begged a little it might help."

"Never. Amy Dumas begs for no one, especially not you."

"In case you've forgotten, you're not Amy Dumas anymore. I'm gonna give you one last chance to save yourself."

Lita crossed her arms defiantly, "Do your worst."

"Okay then." The Canadian wasted no time in turning on the shower, freezing cold water covered his wife.

She screamed loudly as the water soaked the makeshift pyjamas she was wearing, "You complete and utter jerk. That water is freezing."

"That was the general idea." He turned to leave when she grabbed his wrist, "You're going no where buddy."

Jay smirked at her, "Are you going to stop me?"

"Yes." Lita jumped on him quickly causing him to stubble into the shower. Within seconds he was as wet as she was.

"Damn it, Lita."

Back in the hotel's restaurant, the two blond Canadian had just finished eating. Adam used his napkin to wipe a few crumbs away from his mouth, "Let's go check on the honeymooners."

Trish laughed, "Just don't let them catch you calling them that."

Adam smirked as his stood, "I still can't believe they actually got married. I mean, I know he's sweet on her and all but I had no idea she felt the same way."

"Wait … what?"

"Shit," Adam cursed, realising he'd said too much. "Forget I said anything."

Trish took hold of his arm, "Not likely. He likes her? I thought he hated her."

"He does … did. He's never said anything to me and he'd deny it in a moment but I'm pretty sure he's in love with her. Just kind of in denial or something. But do me a favour and don't say anything to either of them."

"Don't worry my lips are sealed." They walked into the hotel lobby and waited for the elevator to arrive. As they were waiting, they saw Stephanie heading towards the restaurant she waved to them before disappearing inside. Before the pair had chance to comment, the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

It didn't take long before they were standing outside the honeymoon suite.

"Can you hear anything?" Adam asked.

"No, I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Do you think they have killed each other?"

"God I hope not. Should I knock?"

Trish nodded, "At least if they answer we know they aren't dead."

Adam smiled, "Well yeah, there's always that." He knocked loudly. At first there was nothing and then suddenly the door opened, revealing a very wet Lita and Jay. Adam's smiled turned into a frown, Are we interrupting something?"

"No," Jay said sharply. "We were just taking a shower."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "Fully clothed? Wait a minute, did you just say we?"

"Yeah, my dear wife decided it would be a great idea to drag me into the shower."

"That's only because my dear husband threw me into the shower fully clothed in the first place."

"Okay … can we come in?"

Lita side stepped allowing her two friends access to the suite, "Sure I'm just going to take a shower and get changed. I won't be a minute."

Jay smirked, "Just don't use all the hot water, dear."

"Go screw yourself … dear," Amy muttered as she headed towards the bathroom.

"I see you two are getting along famously."

"Shut up, dude. You're not helping things."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Oh, please, all the professional help in the world couldn't help you two."

"Is there a reason you're here?" Jay asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"We just wanted to make sure things were okay up here. It sounded a bit hectic on the phone," Trish replied.

"As you can see anything is just peachy here."

The taller man snorted, "Yeah, taking fully clothed showers is perfectly normal married behaviour."

"She twisted my nipples. Was I supposed to just let her get away with it?"

Trish and Adam each fought hard to keep a straight face, "She what?"

"Twisted my nipples."

"That must have been painful." Trish covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's not funny."

Adam laughed loudly, "No, it's hilarious. She twisted my nipples," he mocked. "What are you, some kind of girl?"

Jay was just about to respond when he heard Lita's voice calling to him, "Jay? Can you pass me my jeans?"

"Where are they?"

"On the bed."

"Then get them yourself. Gee, what did your last slave die of?"

"Failure to comply, now stop being an ass and pass me my damn jeans."

The shorter blond man rolled his eyes, "Yes your majesty." Without further protest he headed toward the bedroom to retrieve his wife's jeans.

Trish smiled, "I see she's got him trained already."

Adam jammed his hands in his pockets, "Looks like."

Jay returned a moment later having dropped off Lita's clothes in the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower now, providing there is some hot water left."

"Isn't Amy still in there?"

"Yes but if she's in there much longer I'm going to miss out so I'm going in. I'm in charge in this relationship. Wish me luck or something."

"Good luck," Adam said half heartedly.

Jay walked towards the bathroom door and opened it slowly.

"Get out, pervert!" Amy yelled. She slammed the door shut again before he could enter.

Adam patted his best friend on the shoulder, "Yeah, you're in charge in this relationship. Way to show her who's boss, man."

Jay had eventually managed to get his shower ten minutes later and once he was changed and shower, the four had decided to head to the arena. Unfortunately for Adam and Trish that meant spending the next forty minutes in a car with the not so happy couple. Fortunately for Adam and Trish they had been spared the car trip from hell. Lita had remained silent for the entire time, the redhead opting to listen to her ipod and for his part Jay had done nothing to provoke his wife.

Once they had arrived at the arena, the two ladies had headed towards the diva's locker room. Lita had only just put her bag down when the door open and Stephanie walked in.

"Hey guys, I'm glad I ran into you Amy. I'd like you to see you and Jay in my office to discuss the storyline I mentioned yesterday."

"Sure thing Steph. I'll just stop by the guy's locker room and get Jay," the redhead replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Thank you." She turned her attention to Trish, "When Mickie gets here can you send her to my office."

Trish smiled, "I can do that."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Right, I'll see you later, Trish …. Amy, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Lita replied, faking a smile at the retreating McMahon.

"Oh god."

"Just try and stay calm okay?"

"I'll try but with Reso involved I'm not promising anything. Right, I better go find Shitface. See ya later."

It didn't take the redhead long to reach the male locker room, she took a couple of seconds to compose herself before raising her hand to knock. The door opened quickly, Randy Orton appearing, "Hey Li, what's up?"

"Christian, in there?" Lita asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, what do you want him for?"

"Nosy aren't we?"

Randy smirked at her, "Always. I'll just get him for you."

Lita smiled, "Thank you Randall."

Moments later, Jay reopened the door, "Yes?"

She rolled her eyes, "Steph wants to see us right away."

"What about?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "If I had to guess, I would think it would be about our new storyline duh!"

Jay held up his hands in defense, "Okay, it was a stupid question." He stepped into the hall way. "Let's get this over with."

They walked in silence until they reached Stephanie's office. Jay knocked once and then entered when instructed to so by the youngest McMahon. "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, please take a seat both of you." Steph shuffled a few papers on her desk, "Seeing as we are in Vegas and you two are going to be involved in a big storyline together, we've decided that we're not only going to pair you together on screen but we're going to shoot a secret Vegas wedding."

"Oh my god."

Jay scratched the back of his head, "Is that absolutely necessary though? I mean you and Hunter did the whole secret wedding thing at Vegas, years ago."

"That's true but as you said, that was years ago now. Who is going to suspect that you two would get married in Vegas?" A smirked formed on her face, "And besides, I have the perfect dress for you Amy. I found it at the hotel, somebody was throwing it out can you believe that?"

Lita made a face, "I could think of one of two reasons why someone would want to throw out their dress."

"Yeah," Jay agreed, "Maybe they got drunk and got married by accident?"

"Is that what happened with you two?" Stephanie asked suddenly. "Is that why you threw your dress away, Amy?"

The redhead sighed heavily, "Yes, how did you find out?"

"I was walking through the hotel lobby when the reception was going to get rid of the dress and tux. Imagine my surprise when she told me it was Amy Reso's dress. So were you going to tell me or was I supposed to find out on some internet site?"

"Nothing really to tell Steph. It was a drunken mistake. We are having it annulled as soon as possible," Amy replied before Jay could say anything.

"I see. The storyline is going ahead though. I trust that won't be a problem?"

"Nope, no problem."

"Good. If you want to go back to your locker rooms I'll have someone get you when we're ready for you."

Lita and Jay left the office quietly, making their way back to their respective locker rooms. One thing is for sure, this edition of Raw was going to prove very interesting to say the least.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few hours had passed since their meeting with Stephanie. Mickie had arrived as soon as the redheaded diva had returned to the diva's locker room and after a quick meeting with Stephanie, she too had returned to the locker room. Lita quickly concluded that the bubbly brunette was a lot happier about this new storyline then either herself or Jay. Lita glanced towards her best friend and rolled her eyes, she'd been trying to talk to Trish about her meeting with Steph but they kept getting interrupted by the arrival of various divas.

"Ames? Do you want to get a coffee?" Trish asked suddenly.

"Sure, let's go." She turned to Mickie, "If Steph comes in can you tell her where we are?"

Mickie smiled, "Of course, Lita."

"Thanks." Lita and Trish exited the room quickly, the blonde not able to wait until they arrived in catering before she started asking questions.

"So what happened with Stephanie?"

"She knows about the wedding," Lita replied solemnly.

"You told her?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Of course not. She found the dress after I ditched it in reception."

Trish frowned, "You ditched the dress?"

"Yeah," Lita said sheepishly, "I really didn't want a constant reminder of the biggest mistake of my life."

"What did Jay say about that?"

"He didn't care."

Trish stopped as they reached the door to the catering room, "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure. He feels the exact same way that I do." Lita pushed the door open and entered catering.

"Whatever you say Ames. So what happened after Stephanie told you she'd found the dress?"

Lita made a face, "Right, I forgot you haven't heard the worst bit yet. Jay and me are getting married."

Trish looked confused, "Didn't you already do that, Sweetie?"

"On screen."

"You're kidding. That's … that's …"

"The most stupidest thing you've ever heard?"

"Well I would quite go that far," Trish admitted.

"I would."

The two paused their conversation whilst they each got a cup of coffee and settled themselves at one of the free tables. Lita stirred the hot liquid with a plastic spoon not sure of what else to say to Trish. She lifted the cup about to take a sip when it was taken from her hand, "What the hell?"

"Thanks for the coffee," Jay said as he joined them at the table.

"Don't even think about drinking that Reso."

The blonde man smirked, "How could I not when you've prepared it so lovingly."

"It was for me, you asshole." Lita scowled as she watched her husband drinking her coffee.

"Taste good and just how I like it."

"I hope you choke on it," Lita said bitterly.

"Now baby, that's not nice."

"You're not nice and don't call me baby."

Trish stood, "I'm just going to get something to eat. Ames, do you want another coffee?"

"Thanks Trish, that would be great."

"No problem, I'm just gonna go that. I'll be right back." Trish left the table quickly.

Jay smiled at the redhead, "Have you heard anything from Stephanie yet?"

"No, not yet." She paused as she watched him take another sip of her coffee. She shook her head, still not fully believing he'd turned up out of nowhere and stolen her coffee. But before she could comment on it, the door opened at Stephanie walked in.

"Hey guys, we're ready for you now."

"Okay, do you just need the two of us or?"

The brunette smiled, "Just the two of you for now."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Lita muttered. "I'm just going to grab my coffee and I'll be right with you Steph."

"Great."

Lita pushed back from the table, "Won't be a second."

Jay smiled at the youngest McMahon, "What's up first on the agenda?"

"The wedding," Stephanie announced excitedly, "I've got a limo waiting outside to take us to the Viva Las Vegas wedding chapel."

Jay's smile disappeared, "Oh."

"That's not a problem is it?"

"No, it's just where Lita and I got married the other night."

"Great, you'll be familiar with the layout then."

He scratched the back of his head, "I guess."

"I'll just wait outside," Stephanie said.

Lita returned a moment later just as Stephanie was disappearing out of the room. Unable to miss the disgruntled look on her husband's face, she couldn't help but ask, "What happened?"

Jay shook his head, "You're not going to believe where we are shooting the wedding."

"In a church?"

The Canadian made a face, "Obviously not, in the Viva Las Vegas wedding chapel."

"So?"

Jay rolled his eyes, "That's where we got married the other night."

"Oh."

"My thoughts exactly. I'm sure Steph is doing this on purpose. I have no idea what I've done to piss her off but she's obviously got it in for me."

"Whatever. Look, let's just get this over with. Hopefully it would be so bad." She marched towards the door, pausing when she realised he still hadn't moved, "Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming," Jay grumbled as he caught her up.

The two walked in silence until they reached the limo Stephanie had mentioned to Jay minutes earlier. Jay held open the door whilst Lita entered, once they were both inside, Stephanie signalled to the driver the start the engine. "So this should be fun, yes?"

Jay faked a smile, "Yeah. Something a little different from the usual stuff I get to do, anyways." He crossed his arms across his chest. "Don't you agree too, Lita?"

"Absolutely," Lita replied with fake enthusiasm.

"That's what I like to hear. This storyline is the start of a huge push for the both of you," Stephanie revealed. "I'm looking forward to seeing what you can come up with."

"Does that mean we're gonna get some say in what we do?"

The brunette smiled, "That depends on how well today goes."

Lita nodded slowly, "I understand, Steph." She glanced up at Jay who was sat opposite her and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Real mature," he mouthed back at her.

Stephanie was about to reply to the redhead when her cell phone rang, a quick check of the caller ID revealed that it was her husband, "Excuse me, I have to take this." She scooted up to the furthest part of the limo away from Lita and Jason so she could talk privately with Hunter.

Jason motioned for Lita to sit next to him, "I'd like to talk to you."

Within seconds, Lita was sitting in the seat next to him, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I've been thinking …"

"Careful, don't want to strain yourself."

Jay made a face, "This is what I've been thinking about."

"What?"

"You and me, the arguing. If we are going to work together, we are going to have to I don't know … set out some ground rules or something. Or else it's gonna end in disaster."

"What are you talking about?"

"We've got to pretend to be in love with each other. Kinda hard when we're tearing strips off each other half the time."

The redheaded woman huffed loudly, "You're making it sound like it's all my fault. It takes two to argue, Jason."

Jay pinched the bridge of his nose, "And you're not listening to me. I'm not saying it's your fault. I'm just saying it has to stop." He took hold of her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm showing you affection, if you're gonna play my wife, you better get used to it."

Lita frowned, "Fine. Just don't expect me to like it."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Everything okay?" Stephanie asked as she rejoined them.

"Everything's fine, Steph," Jay replied as he let go of Lita's hand. "Lita and I were just discussing how we should play the wedding."

Stephanie smiled, "Excellent. I'm thinking that as you'll both be heels, there will be lots of in your face, tongues down each other throats action. Great way to generate some more heat for you both."

Lita wrinkled her nose, "That's what we thought too."

"That's not going to be a problem for either of you is it? Given your current real life situation, I mean."

"No problem at all, Steph."

"Glad to hear it."

"Fantastic," Lita said with fake enthusiasm, "I can't wait to get started."

"You won't have to wait too long, we're almost there. Hopefully, this won't take too long and then we can head back to the arena. You won't be working together tonight, Jay you'll start by talking to Mickie."

"Gotta."

An hour and a half later, the wedding shoot was almost finished. Things had run pretty smoothly for the most part, mainly because Jay and Lita had kept their interaction to an absolute minimum. The only thing left was post wedding kiss and neither of the two wanted to do it. Neither of them had a choice unless they wanted to be on the receiving end of a tonne of backstage heat.

"Are you guys ready?" Stephanie asked.

"As we'll ever be," Lita muttered.

"Sure are," Jason said.

"Okay, let's get this done." She paused to check her watch. "It's nearly time for us to head back."

"Gotta ya. We'll get this in one take, no problem."

The redhead who had her back to Stephanie rolled her eyes at her husband, "You're such a kiss ass."

The blond man ignored her, "I'm ready when you are."

"We're ready for you now. You know what you doing yes?"

"Yeah."

"Right, I'm just going to move out of the shot and be ready when I yell action."

Jason nodded as he took place him arm around Lita's waist, drawing her closer to him, "Try not to enjoy this too much."

"You're so full of it."

"Action," Stephanie yelled in the background.

"You may kiss the bride," the actor playing the priest said.

"Gladly."

Before Lita realised what was happening, Jay was kissing her with a passion she didn't know he possessed. Caught up in the moment, Lita kissed him back and it didn't even enter her mind to protest when his tongue entered her mouth. After what seemed like an eternity but was problem only about twenty seconds, Jay had pulled back, he was smirking at her as per the script. Usually Lita hated that smirk but for a reason the redhead didn't know, she found herself liking it.

"Cut."

Jason took a deep breath, "Thank god, that's over."

"You can say that again."

"Thank god, that's over."

Despite the fact that what he'd just said wasn't funny in the slightest, Lita found herself laughing, "You're not funny."

"Then why are you laughing then?"

"I've no idea but it's certainly not because you're funny, okay?"

"Whatever you say, dear. I'm gonna get changed."

"Yeah, me too."

"Quick as you can please," Stephanie said. "We're running short on time now. I just hope the traffic isn't bad on the way back."

Luckily for everyone involved, the traffic wasn't too bad on the way back to the arena. Lita and Jason had gone their separate ways and managed to avoid each other until the show had finished. However, there was no avoiding each other once they were back in the car, travelling back to the hotel with Adam and Trish. Jason and Lita were in the back, Adam was driving and Trish was riding shotgun.

"So, how did the wedding go?"

"It was okay."

"Just okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, just okay. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I just thought you'd have more to say than it was okay. After all, it was your second marriage in what … 48 hours?"

"Do me a favour and fuck off," Jay snapped.

Adam laughed, "Somebody's a little touchy."

"Somebody has good reason." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm going to sleep, wake me up when we get there."

The elder blond man glanced at the redhead through his rear view mirror, "You okay?"

Lita nodded, "I'm fine. I'll be better when I'm back home and can get this whole mess sorted out. I'm just gonna listen to my ipod."

No other words were spoken until they reached the hotel and then Lita only spoke to wake her sleeping husband who still seemed to be in a bad mood that came out of nowhere for reasons currently unknown. The only thing Lita was sure of was she wasn't looking forward to spending another night alone with Jason.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jay had remained uncharacteristically quiet all the way back to the honeymoon suite. He'd briefly spoken when Trish and Adam had left the elevator but that was it. Usually Lita would have welcomed the silence but for some reason she wanted to know what was on his mind. After the two had opened the door, the blond Canadian and dropped off his suitcase in the bedroom and then headed for the bathroom. Lita had waited for the bathroom door to shut before entering the bedroom herself. She quickly got changed into her pyjamas, although she currently wasn't tired at all. The bathroom door opened again, Jay walked out, clad in only his boxers. He started to open the closet door, clearly looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Pillows and a blanket," he replied sombrely.

"What for? Are you cold?"

"No, I'm gonna sleep in the bath tub."

"Why?"

"I think it would be for the best."

Lita rolled her eyes, "You're being ridiculous. There really isn't any need for you to that and besides I'm sure sleeping in the bath tub isn't going to help your back."

Jason shrugged, "I guess you're right. I just didn't want a repeat performance of last night."

The redhead place her hands on her hips, "Neither do I. So let's just keep this civilised, okay?"

"Okay. I'm gonna go in the other room and watch some television. Goodnight." He headed towards the door before she could reply.

Lita decided that she may as well get some sleep seeing as Jay was in the other room. She'd just pulled back the covers and got into bed when Jay walked into the room again. "Change of plan?"

"Yeah, there's nothing much on so I'm gonna head out for a little while." He opened his suitcase, carefully pulling out a black dress shirt and a pair of jeans. "Don't wait up."

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning to."

"I wasn't planning to," Jay muttered, mocking her as he went back into the other room.

Lita sighed heavily, slide down and pulled the covers over the head.

Some two hours later there was still no sign of her husband and Lita was finding sleep hard to come by. She decided to head downstairs to the bar to see if Jay was down there. She wasn't sure why exactly she wanted to find him especially after he'd mocked her earlier but she did. Lita quickly put the clothes she was wearing earlier back on and headed down to the bar. It didn't take her long to find her husband. He was sat alone at the main bar.

"Jay? What are you doing?"

"I'm having a drink, what does it look like I'm doing?" He paused for a moment to look up at her, "Amy?"

"Did you just call me Amy?"

"Yeah, it's your name isn't it?"

"Obviously, it's just you don't usually use it. You always call me Lita."

Jay smiled at her, "In my dreams, I call you Amy."

Lita wasn't sure how to respond to that, his voice lacked the usual sarcastic tone which he usually used when he said something like that but surely he couldn't be serious, could he?

"Do you want a drink? I'm having another." He motioned to the empty glass on the bar in front of him.

"Don't you think you've had enough for tonight? I thought you said you weren't drinking again."

"I wasn't … shit happens."

The redheaded diva frowned, "Why don't we go back to our room and we can talk about it?"

"I don't want to go back to our room, I want another drink." Jay turned his attention to the barman. "Give me another and whatever my beautiful wife wants."

Lita shook her head, "I'm good thanks. So is he. We're gonna leave now."

The barman rolled his eyes, "Okay."

The blond Canadian made a face, "What did you say that for? I said I wanted another drink."

"And I've think you've had enough. We have to get up early tomorrow to get to the airport. And I'm guessing by the state you're in now, I'm gonna have to give you a ride to there. There's no way you're gonna be able to drive."

"But I have a rental," he protested.

"Then I'll have to drive that. Luckily for you, I don't. I got a cab when I arrived."

Jay smiled at her, "Does that mean you have to look after me?"

Lita sighed heavily, "I guess it does, but only if you came back to bed now."

"I love you."

"You what?"

"I said, I love you." He slumped forward of his stool towards her.

Lita managed to steady him, "Okay, let's get you upstairs."

"Lead on, my love."

"Just how much have you had to drink?"

"Only a couple." At the dubious look she gave him he gave it some more thought, "Maybe a few more than a couple. Where are we going?"

"Back to our room. You need to get to bed."

Jay stopped in his tracks, "Are you going to tuck me in?"

The redhead smirked, "Maybe if you're a good boy."

"I'm always a good boy." He suddenly started to move again and they walked towards the elevators.

"That's debatable, very debatable," Lita muttered.

It had taken Lita a further five minutes to get Jay back to their room, they had nearly ended up on the floor on a couple of occasions when Jay had stumbled. Luckily once inside Jay hadn't resisted when Lita had lead him towards the bedroom.

"Right, let's get those clothes off you!"

He looked up at her wide eyed, "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that to me?"

Lita laughed, thinking he was joking, "No."

"Since the day I met you," Jay replied honestly.

Lita wasn't sure what to say so instead she just smiled.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bastard since we've been married. I'll try to do better. You deserve to be treated like a princess."

Lita blushed, "Come on, quit stalling."

"Okay." He managed to remove his shirt without much trouble. His jeans were proving to be more of a problem.

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Need some help?"

"The day a man can't take off his own pants is the day he isn't a man … yes please."

The redhead smiled at him, "You're such a dork. And you might want to start by taking off your boots."

Jay frowned and scratched the back of his head, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe because you're off your face?"

The Canadian sighed heavily and sat down on the bed, "I guess."

Lita could help but smile at the adorable look on face, "Aww." The redhead found herself shaking her head, "Hmm, adorable and Jay Reso not two things I thought I would find myself saying in the same sentence."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sleepy," Jay stated as he finally managed to get his jeans off. He slid under the bed covers and patted the spot next to him. "Are you going to get in?"

Lita made a face, "Yeah just give me a second." She headed towards the bathroom, silently hoping that he would be asleep by the time she got back. Once inside the bathroom she slipped off her jeans and jacket and put the pyjamas she'd left in there before she went looking for Jay earlier. Deciding that she couldn't stay in the bathroom forever, Lita stepped back into the bedroom. Unfortunately for the redhead, her husband was still wide awake and watching her intently. "What?"

"Nothing."

Lita could still feel him watching her as she got into bed, "Well goodnight."

"Not so fast, you promised to tuck me in."

"You're already tucked in and besides that was only if you were a good boy."

"But I was a good boy. I was a very good boy. How about you read me a story instead."

"Okay … Once upon a time there was a very drunken man called Jason …"

"How about we skip the story and go straight to the bedtime kiss?"

Lita laughed before she realised he was being serious, "I don't think so."

"Why not? Just a little kiss on the cheek." He pointed to the right side of his face.

"One kiss and then you are going to sleep?"

He nodded, adjusting his position so he was now fully lying down.

Lita leaned in closer to him, "Making yourself comfortable?"

"Actually yeah … now about that kiss."

"You just don't give up do you?"

"Not when I want something. You ought to remember that."

"Trust me I do." She moved closer just as she was about to kiss his cheek, he moved his face so she kissed his lips instead. It was over in seconds and just as Lita was about to complain to him, Jay spoke up.

"Well goodnight then." He turned his back on her and was fast asleep before Lita could even blink.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still owning nothing over here.**

**Author's Notes: Finally after not managing to update this one since March, I have an update. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 8

Jay had still been fast asleep when Lita had left their room the following morning to get some breakfast. She'd debated about waking him up before she left but decided against it at the last minute. It was probably best for both of them if he got more sleep. He was probably gonna be hung over and in a bad mood so if that was the case, the less time she spent with her husband the better. The redhead had just settled herself down at an empty table in the hotel's restaurant when Trish appeared holding two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, of course not," Lita replied.

"Thanks, I got you a coffee. You looked like you needed it when you walked in," Trish admitted.

Lita smiled at her friend, "Thanks Trishers. I've got a feeling it's gonna be a long day."

Trish pulled out the chair opposite Lita and sat down, "So did anything happen with you and Jay last night? He was pretty quiet after we left the arena."

The current Women's champion glanced around the room quickly to make sure nobody else was listening, "Kind of. I went to bed pretty much straight away. Jay decided he was going to sleep in the bath tub." Lita rolled her eyes, "I talked him out of that bright idea and then he went off to watch the tv. Only that didn't last two minutes and then he went down to the bar."

The Canadian diva made a face, "I thought he'd decided he was never drinking again?"

"He did … Shit happens apparently."

Trish frowned, "He said that?"

"Yeah, he was off his face at the time though so … Maybe he didn't mean it. Anyways, I went down to the bar to try and find him because it was getting late …" Lita trailed off at the dubious look Trish was given her. "What?"

"I didn't say anything," Trish protested.

"No but the look on your face says it all."

Trish held up a hand in defense, "You don't have to justify your actions to me, Ames. So what happened after you got to the bar?"

"Jay was pretty drunk, I don't know how many he'd had but it must have been a lot because he was calling me Amy."

The blonde took a sip of her coffee, "Really? He never calls you Amy."

"That's what I told him. And you do know what he said?"

"No but you're gonna have to tell me."

"He said that in his dreams he always calls me Amy."

Trish gave her a shocked look, "Oh my god, he actually said that?"

"Yeah, but it was probably just the drink talking."

"I don't think so Ames. I'm sure he's holding a torch for you."

Lita raised her eyebrows, "I don't think so. Have you heard the way he speaks to me usually? We can't go five minutes without arguing."

"That's because he's in denial or something. And if I'm being honest, I think you'll in denial just a little bit too."

"Are you kidding me? Me in denial?" The redhead shook her head, "I don't think so Trish."

Trish just smiled in response.

Lita narrowed her eyes, "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing … Don't look now but here comes your husband. God, he looks rough."

Despite the fact that Trish had told her not to look, Lita did it anyway. Trish was right, he was looking rough despite the fact he was shielding his eyes with sunglasses, there was denying that he wasn't looking his best. Without being invited, he pulled out the chair next to Lita and sat down. Lita took pity on him and pushed her untouched coffee towards him, "Here, you look like you need this more than me."

"Thanks, don't suppose you've got any Tylenol have you? There's a little guy in my head with a hammer banging away and he won't stop."

Lita reached into her purse and pulled out a packet of Tylenol, "It just so happens that I do but you shouldn't take it on an empty stomach."

Jay groaned, "I really don't think I can eat anything. That vodka I had last night is like whirling around in my stomach right now. If I eat anything I'm likely to puke."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Lovely."

"You just stay here and I'll get you some toast."

"Thanks."

"I'll help you. I wanted to get something to eat anyways." As the two left the table, Trish nudged Lita, "What just happened?"

Lita frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play innocent. You just gave him your coffee willingly. Yesterday, he stole your coffee and today you're giving it to him?"

"He's hung over. I don't see what the big deals is, Trish. I'd do the same for you."

"That's because I'm your best friend and you love me. What's your excuse for him?"

Lita shook her head, "You just don't give up do you? Yesterday we just agreed that if this storyline was going to work between us we needed to cut back on the arguing. It's as simple as that."

"Okay, if you insist. I won't say anything more on the subject."

The two divas collected their breakfast from the counter in silence, Lita making sure she picked up extra toast for her husband. As they returned to their table, they found Jay resting his head on the table.

"Jay? Are you okay?"

"Not really but I'll live," Jay muttered.

"I brought you your toast but you're gonna have to sit up to eat it."

"I don't think I …"

"You really should try," Lita insisted. "We don't want you getting sick and a trip to the hospital really isn't on my list of things to do today."

"Okay, okay."

Trish who had remained silent throughout the whole exchange, grinned at her best friend.

"What?"

"Nothing," the petite blonde replied, "I was just thinking, this is just like old times before the bickering started."

"You're really not helping."

Trish smiled innocently, "I was just saying … And I'm gonna shut up now and eat my breakfast."

Lita ignored her friend and placed a plate of dried toast in front of her husband who was now sitting up, elbow on the table, propping up his head with his hand.

"Rough night?" Adam asked as he reached their table.

"You could say that," Lita replied. "Jay here decided it would be a good idea to get wasted again. And if I hadn't gone down to the bar to get him, he'd probably still be sat there now."

As the older Canadian sat down next to Trish, Jay attempted to eat his toast. After a minute or so, he looked up at his wife, "You came down and got me?"

Lita frowned, "Yeah … You don't remember?"

"No," Jay lied, "I can't remember anything after going down to the bar and ordering a vodka and coke. I usually don't drink it but it was on promotion."

Adam laughed, "That has to be the lamest excuse for getting drunk on vodka that I've ever heard. Let's face it, you're just a tight ass when it comes to money."

"Just because I'm careful with my money doesn't mean I'm a tight ass."

"Whatever you say, dude." He took a sip of his coffee, "Just don't except much in the way of housekeeping money, Ames."

"Fuck off. Lita and I don't even live together."

Adam smirked, "But now she's your wife, she's entitled to half."

"Would you two please just stop," Lita requested.

"He started it," Jay whined.

The taller man coughed into his hand, "Cry baby."

"That's enough," Trish put in, "Amy and Jay have just stopped arguing, you starting up is not helping."

Adam pouted, "But … But."

"No buts."

The four finished their breakfasts in more or less silence. Jay managed to eat all of the toast that Lita had got for him and he'd finally taken his Tylenol. After they had finished eating, Adam and Trish had returned to their respective rooms and Lita and Jay had returned to the honeymoon suite to pack up their things. Lita took pity on Jason and offered to pack his suitcase for him. Jay had agreed easily and it wasn't long before they had checked out and were heading back to the airport in the blond haired man's rental. Lita was driving with Jay stretched out in the back relaxing.

Once they had reached the airport and checked in for their flights, Jay was heading back to Tampa and Lita was returning to Atlanta. As they were waiting to find out their gate numbers, they sat in the departure lounge. Jay suddenly breaking the silence.

"Thanks for earlier."

"You're welcome. Look about last night?"

"What about it?"

"You really don't remember anything?"

Jay shook his head, "No … Did something important happen?"

"No," Lita lied. "Nothing at all."

"Well at least I didn't miss out of anything. Although I really should stop drinking spirits, this whole not remembering thing is not cool."

"I guess. Anyways, I'm gonna go see my lawyer tomorrow to see about getting an annulment. I can call you once I know what's going on."

Jay nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Do you still have my number or do I need to …"

"I still have your number," Lita confirmed.

"Okay cool." Jay paused as a flight to Tampa was announced on the PA system. "Well that's me, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I guess. Have a safe flight."

"You too. Bye."

The blond man stood up and shouldered his carryon bag, "Bye Lita."

As Lita watched him walk away, a strange feeling came over her, she wasn't entirely sure what it was but the redheaded diva decided she didn't like it. At least tomorrow, this whole real life mess of being married to Jay Reso would be over. And then she would only have to deal with the on screen version.

* * * * * * * * * *

The next morning, Lita had managed to book an appointment with her lawyer's office. Her usual lawyer was away on vacation but his partner had a cancellation in the afternoon which Lita was more than happy to take.

"So Mrs Reso, what can I do for you?" the lawyer asked.

"It's Ms Dumas. Please don't call me Mrs Reso." Lita said. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"But it does say down here your name is Mrs Reso."

"That's what I'm here about. I need to get an annulment. I got married this past Saturday in Vegas when I was drunk," Lita admitted.

"I see and was your husband aware that you were drunk at the time?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, he was drunk too. That was why we got married. We'd never of gotten married otherwise."

"Was the marriage consummated?"

"Yes," Lita said softly.

"Do you have proof that you were both intoxicated?"

"You mean apart from the hangover?" Lita giggled nervously.

"I take it that's a no?"

Lita frowned. She had an uneasy feeling that this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would be. Why were things never straight forward for her?

"In that case and from what you've told me, I don't think you have good grounds for an annulment. I suggest you spend some more time with your husband and see if you can make this marriage work. If you still want out I would recommend an uncontested divorce, providing your husband agrees, of course."

"Oh don't worry, he agrees," Lita replied.

"If that's the case, you'll just have to wait the standard separation period and then your divorce will be finalized."

"And how long is the standard separation period?" Lita asked.

"One year."

The redhead looked stunned, "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm afraid not. So I'll let you think about it and I'll wait to hear from you."

Lita rose up from the chair, "Thanks for your time."

She left her lawyer's offices and made her way back to her car. She took out her cell phone and dialled Jay's number.

On the tenth ring, he picked up, "Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Don't tell me you're still in bed?" Lita asked angrily.

"Okay then, I won't tell you."

"Jay, it's two in the afternoon. How can you still be in bed?"

"Easily, now was there a reason for your call or did you just want to bust my chops?"

"I've been to see my lawyer today, remember?" Lita told him.

"Oh yeah?"

"We can't get an annulment," Lita said solemnly.

"Why not?"

"We haven't got good enough grounds or some shit like that. We're going to have to get an uncontested divorce."

Jay sighed, "How long is that going to take?"

"Twelve months separation,"

"You've got to be shitting me. Did you tell him we were drunk?"

"What do you take me for? A complete idiot? Of course I did," Lita snapped.

"Sorry, okay. That just came as a shock."

"Yeah, a whole year married to you. I don't know how I'm going to make it."

"That was pretty harsh. I'm not that bad am I?"

If Lita didn't know better, she could have sworn she detected a hint of hurt in his voice, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Okay … fine. I have to go. I have stuff to do. I'll call you later or something. Bye."

"Bye," Lita replied just in time before the Canadian had hung up. "That was odd."


End file.
